Darkness Falls
by GenesisStriker
Summary: An attack at a Japanese High School forces several of its students to transfer to another school. But five of these students get caught up in a war between machines. TF/LS/HS Xover
1. Chapter 1

DARKNESS FALLS...

Chapter 1

Peace. Peace was a fleeting thing in high school. Especially at North High, if you happen to know a god. That's the situation Kyon has been for two years. And his "god" happens to be Haruhi Suzumiya, an eccentric sociopath and head of the SOS Brigade, who hunts constantly for Espers, Aliens, and Time Travelers. Ironically, three of the SOS Brigade members happen to be those things, Itsuki Koizumi, Yuki Nagato, and Mikuru Asahina, respectively. She doesn't know that, as she continues to hunt for them in order to add them to her own, perfect world.

And today, that perfect world is about to be shattered.

Up high in the sky over the city flew two planes. To aliens and time travelers there was nothing unusual about that aside from the regular questions of what kind of primitive propulsion system they used. However, a regular human, on the other hand, just may have noticed something strange about those two planes.

The two planes were an F-22 Raptor and an F-117 Nighthawk: two types of stealth fighter jets of the United States Air Force. A human may have wondered why two USAF jets were flying alone over North High of all places. A human may have even questioned the sudden nose dive the two jets made toward the city. But for some reason, they were so silent that the students who didn't stand around outside wouldn't notice them... yet.

"KYON!" Haruhi yelled at her brown-haired subordinate, "You're late again! Penalty!"

"Sorry, Haruhi. Got detention," Kyon deadpanned.

"How DID those things fly?" Mikuru said, looking out the window, confused beyond any logical means.

"They use jet engines, Mikuru-chan," Haruhi said, "... and why are they divebombing near the school?"

"What?" Kyon mustered a response.

The two planes had dived downward closer and closer, and then just as they flew over North High itself, the two planes started firing missiles straight into the school. Students started screaming in terror as explosions rocked the place. Debris started flying all over, raining over the crowds.

"All students, evacuate the school!" Obake-sensei yelled, but unheard over the sounds of explosions.

Just as the smoke was starting to clear up, the two planes swooped down again, firing their explosives and this time the rat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat of machine gun fire as well. The bullets sparked along the pavement as the explosions continued tearing away at the buildings.

"Why are they shooting at us?!" Haruhi yelled, as the F-22 flew past her, blowing her a short distance away, "We need to stop them from attacking, tell them we surrender!"

"Sorry, Haruhi..." Kyon said, "... but considering the jet's cockpits, surrender is not an option."

He was right. The F-22 seemed to be flying ITSELF. The cockpit was empty.

Just as the F-22 Raptor was about fifteen feet from the ground a change came over it. The Raptor flipped over and just as it did the rear portion of the plane took on the shape of metallic legs. The plane's wings moved to a position over a pair of shoulders that had just formed as a pair of metallic arms emerged right underneath them. The nose folded over the torso region to reveal a black, metallic head. Mikuru's jaw dropped and her eyes goggled as the F-22 Raptor transformed into a twenty foot tall humanoid robot which landed in the court of the school itself, shaking the very ground.

That's when everyone started to really freak out. The robot drew forth its right arm firing rounds like a machine gun. The rounds caused vast damage to the surrounding buildings and pavement as teachers and students fled in panic.

The robot let out a high-pitched cackle. "That's right! Flee! Flee pathetic humans!" it exclaimed, its voice unusually high-pitched and arrogant sounding. "Flee before the power of Starscream!"

Turning toward the other jet, Starscream yelled, "Get a move on it, Soundwave! We have a job to do!"

The F-117 also transformed into a humanoid and landed with a tremor. This one, identified as Soundwave was primarily dark blue in color. What appeared between a cross between a radar and a cannon was mounted on its right shoulder and the chest region looked as if it had the the ability to open up, like a cassette deck.

"Commencing mission. Acquire information," blurped Soundwave. In contrast to Starscream's high pitched cackle, Soundwave spoke in a monotonous, metallic voice, much like an old computer. Soundwave strode over toward the school. Just as the giant humanoid had stepped up to the building, Soundwave's chest flew open and out popped out an electric guitar, a stereo system, and a boombox. Only they didn't remain in that form for long: the electric guitar transformed into a mechanical vulture, the stereo system transformed into a mechanical black jaguar, and the boombox transformed into a four foot tall, blue and silver mechanical humanoid.

"Laserbeak!" sqwaked the vulture.

"Ravage!" growled the jaguar.

"Frenzy!" cackled the humanoid.

The three smaller mechanical beings charged up the steps toward the Computer Club just as the students started pouring out.

"Stop them!" snarled the President, willing to fight to defend the school.

The mechanical jaguar called Ravage however merely fired a pair of guns mounted on his back, killing them instantly.

While Ravage was busy with the goblins, the vulture Laserbeak blasted the doors to the clubroom down. The mechanical vulture flew straight into the room with the humanoid Frenzy below him.

Frenzy let out a stream of triumphant gibberish as he leapt on one computer. "Download data..." He started, stabbing the computer, and downloading the information, all the while muttering, "Allspark... Allspark..."

Then, he stopped when he noticed a name. "Suzumiya..."

"Found it! Found it!" Frenzy suddenly burst out of the school with Laserbeak flying right behind him. The two jumped into Soundwave's chest compartment. Ravage flung away the body of his latest victim before jumping into Soundwave's chest following the other two.

"Mission Accomplished," said Soundwave. "Objectives met. Retreat and regroup."

Starscream looked toward his comrade and said, "Hmph! Fine, let's get out of here!" Saying that, Starscream transformed back into an F-22 and Soundwave into an F-117 and the two flew off into the air, leaving behind the smoldering devastation that had only an hour ago been North High.

---

The next day, the students who were brave enough to investigate the damage found a board, untouched, with several pieces of paper. One read,

"Due to an attack of an unknown origin, this school will be closed until further notice. Don't panic. Don't worry about your education. It will still continue. The principal has transferred the majority of high school students to other schools in the surrounding area so your education can continue. The lists of schools and the students transferred to those schools are also at the front gate. You will attend at those schools starting the day after tomorrow. Have a nice day."

Kyon, who was among that number, read the paper, then the one next to it, with read, "Ryoo High School- Kasukabe, Saitama. Haruhi Suzumiya, Yuki Nagato, Mikuru Asahina, Itsuki Koizumi," then his own name, which was accompanied by the word, "Kyon," highlighted in blue.

"Great," Kyon muttered, "I have to go to Tokyo from my house every day. Yare Yare."

A/N: Well? Like it? Hate it? I'm going to assume that most of the people here have seen the recent Transformers feature film but I have no idea how many are actually familiar with the G1 continuity. Whichever way the Haruhi / Lucky Star bits will remain attached to the Canon, though there may be differences, such as Kotana's obsession with Haruhi being removed entirely or altered. Transformers on the other hand, will be a combination of G1, movie, and Animated continuities.


	2. Chapter 2

DARKNESS FALLS...

Chapter 2

"So, this is our new school," Haruhi raised an eyebrow at the school the SOS Brigade now called home, "Seems interesting..."

"Suzumiya-san," Mikuru said, "Try not to get too high on your hopes... it may prove a different world from the one we've grown used to..."

"Oh, Mikuru," Haruhi responded, "You just can't feel comfortable, can you?"

"..." Yuki observed the two.

"I don't know..." Itsuki added, "There is something... off about this."

As he looked out onto the streets, Kyon noticed a bright yellow Chevrolet Spark with a black racing stripe driving off. Kyon couldv'e sworn he didn't see anybody driving it, but he decided, 'Nah. Probably just being paranoid.'  


* * *

"Yo."

Kagami did her usual greeting coming through the door. Everyone was back to their usual routine. Konata, Tsukasa and Miyuki were all sitting around the table having a conversation waiting for Kagami's arrival from her classroom.

Kagami would depart Konata and Tsukasa inside the school building to dump her books inside her homeroom and quickly rejoin her friends.

Kagami, with a pretty enthusiastic tone, asked, "How's summer?"

"Not bad," Konata replied, "I actually finished my homework during a three-day power outage."

"That's a first. Did you hear the news?" Kagami asked.

Konata simply gave a blank look.

Kagami shouted back, '"It's on the everywhere! TV, newspapers, even the internet you live on! Sheesh. It's important to know the events that go on. Who knows, it could affect even ordinary high school students like us."

"Of course I know the news. Recently, they've announced that a new anime has replaced the season 2 of…."

Kagami interrupted her, "No, I don't want to know your anime news. Tsukasa, you know about this right?"

Tsukasa gently answered prodding two fingers together.

Kagami sighed, then said, "Nishinomiya, Hyogo, an attack of unknown origin has struck a local school. Luckily, only a few people died."

Tsukasa asked, "What of the surviving students?"

Kagami shrugged, obviously not knowing that.

"Well, I'm off now," Kagami turned to enter her own homeroom, "Consider it luck that it occurred in some distant school and has nothing to do with us."

Kuroi-sensei dashed in quickly soon after Kagami's exit, with her hair in a mess. Still panting for breath she shouted as she slid the door open, "Not late!"

"Right students… You've seen the news right," Kuroi-sensei gasped and then collapsed on the table. A blank expression came across Konata and Tsukasa's face.

Konata could feel Kagami smile evilly and snicker. Told you.

The teacher continued, "Apparently the students of that unlucky high school have been transferred to other schools. Five have been transferred to this school. Three of them will now be your new classmates."

At that point, three students entered.

One has darkish-brown hair, and brown eyes. His school jacket was unbuttoned, and he wore a tie that seemed to be from his last school.

Another had yellow-ish eyes and, strangely enough, lavender hair. Her skin was so pale, it looked practically white, and her new school uniform had an added cardigan, although some students didn't remember it coming in black.

Finally, the third student had dark-brown hair, amber eyes, and a headband with ribbons attached. She wore a basic uniform, and a smile that said, "Hi. I'm here to kill you."

"Okay," Kuroi-sensei said, "How about you introduce yourselves to the class?"

"'Kay," the guy began, "Hello, my name is..."

A car drove by at this point, causing his name to be drowned out.

"... But you can call me Kyon."

"My name is Yuki Nagato," the purple-haired student said, then said nothing else.

The third student introduced herself somewhat differently, "I'm Haruhi Suzumiya, recent transfer from North High. I take no interest in ordinary humans, only aliens, espers, time travelers, and interdimensional sliders. If you happen to be interesting, feel free to join the SOS Brigade. That is all."

They selected three seats. Kyon chose a seat near the window, Haruhi chose the seat behind his, and Yuki sat down in a seat near the front of the class. Kuroi watched them sit down, then began a dull lesson about something. Kyon, sighing, looked out the window, then down.

He was surprised to see the same Chevy Spark, now accompanied by two more cars: a silver Pontiac Solstice GXP and a Ford Mustang Police Car. All three of them drove past the school. Kyon shrugged again, then continued with his notes.

3 HOURS OF BORING WORK LATER...

"Well," Haruhi noted, "That went well."

"Depends what you mean by 'well,'" Kyon replied, as he continued eating his lunch.

"I mean, nobody said anything about..." Haruhi paused. Kyon, noting her look, turned to see the same Spark, Solstice, and police car drive by again. He frowned and said, "Do you think they're stalking me?"

"Don't be an idiot, Kyon," Haruhi said to him, though, secretly, she was wondering that as well.

"... So... anybody we know die back at North High?" Kyon tried changing the subject.

"Only one person disappeared," Haruhi replied, "some girl named Emiri Kimidori."

* * *

Emiri awoke in a shock. To her surprise, several machines surrounded her. She felt a familiarity to each and every one of them.

A mechanical cat near her reminded her of Kyon's cat, Shamisen, since it seemed both dangerous and friendly at the same time.

A familiar F-22-gone-human-robot gave her a smirk that reminded her of Itsuki, but with added malice.

Near him, an black robot gave out a sense of fear, reminding her of the False God Sasaki, if she was a giant, black monster.

A hulking giant with a HUGE red optic reminded her of the Cyclops in greek myth.

Behind her, a huge blue machine with a visor and faceplate, recognizable as the F-117, reminded her of Yuki with his silence.

And finally, a giant throne was occupied by a final machine, who gave a cold gaze with a frown. It reminded her of non other then her radical ally, Ryoko Asakura, who, despite her normally good personality, regarded her with contempt. The same contempt the machine was giving now.

"What do you want from me, you... Weirdoes?" Emiri yelled.

"Weirdoes? Weirdoes you call us?" said the one on the throne. "Oh, so unwise."

"Oooooh dear, now she's done it," cackled Starscream as the lead machine stood up from the throne and started walking slowly toward Emiri, each step shaking the ground with a deep rumble.

"How little you know, Humanoid Interface," said the lead machine, "We Decepticons have existed for millennia before humans were but a blight in the cesspool of the cosmos. If any creatures are the Weirdoes, that would be those disgusting fleshlings, polluting the galaxy with your mere presence. And you are no better, taking their wretched form. The human species' existence is a blasphemy, your very genetics will be purged but before that you will be of use to me and perhaps you may live just a little longer."

"W-what do y-you want from m-me," stammered Emiri. The machine was now towering in front of him, revealing silver armor and a HUGE cannon on his arm. Yet his blazing red eyes glared straight down at the Humanoid Interface.

"You think you know fear?" said the lead 'weirdo.' "You know nothing of fear. Your Integrated Thought Entity's threats of deletion are merely a shadow of what I am, merely a taste of what fear is. My very name is synonymous with fear and you will have the honor of being the first of your kind to truly taste it. They refer to me as Megatron. And I want you to tell me everything I want to know."


End file.
